Lupin
by Eldaya
Summary: Harry Potter:
1. Lupin

Lupin

Capítulo uno

Lupin escondió su cara entre sus finos brazos, llorando lánguidamente la pérdida de aquel hombre al que no podía olvidar.

Sirius, con sus diferencias, sus malas y sus buenas cualidades, se había adentrado en su corazón, haciéndose con un hueco y apropiándose de su amor.

Jamás se había atrevido a confesarle nada de lo que sentía, aunque sospechaba que Sirius lo había comprendido, en ocasiones habían hechos demasiado evidentes como para dejarlos escapar.

Aún así, no estaba seguro de que él se hubiera dado cuenta, jamás se lo dijo claramente, y ahora lo reconcomía.

¿Porqué no había tenido jamás la valentía suficiente como para decírselo a la cara?

" ¡¡Cobarde, cobarde!! ¡¡Ahora está muerto y tú morirás con su recuerdo!! "– se dijo a sí mismo, con las lágrimas cayendo a borbotones por sus claros ojos, enrojecidos por llevar llorando desde hacía ya unas horas.

Intentó pensar que con el tiempo sus heridas sanarían, que aunque le tuviera en su mente y en su corazón, lograría sobrevivir.... Pero se sentía morir. Un peso enorme en su estómago y un nudo en su garganta lo dejaban casi sin respiración.

Se levantó, nervioso, dando vueltas por la reducida habitación, que se le caía encima por momentos.

Sirius.... Sirius.... – sollozaba con gran pena, sintiendo cómo en su interior la furia y la frustración ganaban terreno a su alma bondadosa. En un arrebato de rabia tiró la librería que guardaba los pocos libros que Sirius había atesorado, el estrépito hizo que Tonks y Hermione, que lo habían acompañado a la mansión de Grimmauld Place, subieran a toda pastilla por las tortuosas escaleras de aquella emponzoñada casa.

¡¡LUPIN!! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijeron las dos al unísono, temiendo que su buen amigo estuviera en un aprieto.

¡¡Nada!! ¡¡No me pasa NADA!! ¡¡Dejadme tranquilo....!! Por favor.... – dijo, en un suspiro.

Las dos chicas se miraron con lástima, y aceptaron reticentes.

Está bien. Pero estaremos por aquí por si nos necesitas... Por favor, llámanos si sucede algo, lo que sea... Estamos aquí... - Hermione posó su mano en la puerta, como si Lupin pudiera sentirla.

Él se acercó a la puerta, y posando la mano justo donde ella la tenía, como si sintiese su calor, sonrió apesadumbrado, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Está bien... - murmuró, y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida.

Hermione y Tonks suspiraron, sin convencerse del todo, y se dirigieron al piso inferior, a una habitación en el fondo del pasillo, donde se sentaron en la cómoda cama. Se miraron tristes, y a Hermione se le escapó un leve sollozo, todos sentían la pérdida de Sirius, un chico fantástico después de todo ; al pensar en Harry se le partió el corazón, recordando la cara de profundo dolor y los aullidos que de su boca escapaban. Estaba fuera de sí, y tanto ella como Ron, sus amigos desde hacía tanto tiempo, se sentían totalmente impotentes, sin poder hacer nada por mitigar su dolor.

Tonks se puso de pie, acercándose a la mesa que descansaba en una esquina, donde había un libro, una pluma y un candelabro. En una esquina del libro, el nombre de Lupin lucía con letras doradas.

Ah, claro, esta es la habitación de Lupin... - susurró distraída Tonks, mirando alrededor.

Hermione la miró con curiosidad, y también observó la parca habitación, que no tenía demasiado ; un escritorio, algunos libros, una librería, una cama, un baúl...y poco más.

De pronto, fijó su mirada en algo que sobresalía desde detrás de la librería, y que estaba oculto entre la madera y la pared.

Tonks... ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó, a lo que la alocada chica, que ahora se mostraba mansa y apesadumbrada, respondió mirando hacia donde ella había dicho.

Pues... no sé.... – se acercó al lugar y metió los dedos, para sacar un libreto pequeño, lleno de polvo. Lo intentó sacar con cuidado, pero cuando ya casi lo tenía del todo fuera, se quedó atrapado allí detrás, así que se puso a empujar para poder sacarlo de una vez.

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que era la intimidad de su amigo Lupin... pero el tener algo tan escondido no era propio de él, siempre tan claro ; era como un libro abierto, jamás se le había dado bien ocultar cualquier cosa.... Y ahora, esto.... Se moría de la impaciencia por saber qué era lo que había allí.

En un esfuerzo, logró sacar el libro, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que voló prácticamente de sus manos, cayendo al suelo por detrás de ella, a los pies de Hermione, que se agachó a recogerlo, y que lanzó un gritito al querer cogerlo.

Tonks la miró inquisitiva, mientras se acercaba a ella para saber qué ocurría.

Miró por encima del hombro de la chica, y comprendió el porqué de su sorpresa.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le desgarraba, tanto por su amigo Lupin como por ella misma.

En la hoja amarillenta, en trazos firmes y color verduzco, sólo habían unas letras, pero que dejaban claro los sentimientos de aquel hombre.

"Sirius.... ¡¡TE AMO!!"

Hermione y Tonks se miraron confundidas, y se sentaron en la cama, mientras Hermione pasaba las páginas hacia atrás frenéticamente, intentando encontrar el principio de aquello.

En todas las páginas habían los mismos ruegos, las mismas súplicas, las mismas palabras tristes, ardientes, apasionadas... El corazón de aquel hombre amaba intensamente, y ahora estaba destrozado completamente.

"Sirius... si pudiera decirte lo que siento... Sé que esto es imposible, sé que soy un monstruo, tanto por mi condición, por mi maldición y por lo que siento.... Pero mis sentimientos son puros. Te amo... ojalá fuera distinto. Ojalá fuera, por lo menos, una mujer"

"Tu rostro triste, tus ojos mirandome fíjamente, tu calida voz hablándome al oído... Me estoy consumiendo a tu lado. Debería alejarme de ti, pero, ¡¡No soy capaz!! Quiero ser capaz de verte cada día, aunque no pueda amarte... tan sólo a tu lado..."

"Me odio a mí mismo. Dios mío, ¿porqué me has hecho así? Mi corazón, mi alma, están maltrechos, necesitan de sus labios, de su cuerpo, su abrazo, sus palabras... Mis lágrimas no dejan de brotar de mis ojos, todas mis noches se tiñen de nostalgia, de pesar y dolor.... Porque sé que jamás será mío, y que debo tener mucho cuidado en que jamás lo sepa. Pero, ¡¡es tan difícil!!.... Le amo con todas mis fuerzas, y no queda nada para mí, estoy destrozado..."

Tonks lloraba sin parar, sin decir nada, leyendo con gran pena.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación corriendo, bajando a la cocina, donde se sirvió una bebida muggle muy fuerte, que le cortó la respiración de golpe.

Hermione dejó el libro sobre la cama y bajó en pos de la mujer, estaba casi segura de saber el porqué de su reacción.


	2. Tonks

Tonks

Capítulo dos

Tonks estaba sentada en la misma silla donde siempre descansaba Lupin desde hacía ya innumerables años, bebiendo a sorbos grandes de una botella que había cogido de la alacena.

El líquido era realmente fuerte, bajaba por su garganta abrasándola, y calentaba su estómago, dejándole una extraña sensación.

Temblaba, pero la estancia estaba caliente, la chimenea tenía un fuego encendido, que crepitaba jugando con las ramas secas y el carbón que lo alimentaba.

Hermione entró sigilosamente en el salón, y al verla la miró reprobadoramente, le disgustaba que ella estuviera bebiendo, pero entendía cómo se encontraba, así que no le dijo nada sobre ello.

Se sentó a su lado, y le acarició la espalda suavemente, entristecida ; sus dos amigos estaban destrozados y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

¿Sabes? – Tonks habló con voz rasposa – Yo... le quiero....

Lo sé – respondió Hermione, entornando los ojos

Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Tanto se me nota? – sonrió tristemente – pues él ni siquiera lo ha notado....

Hermione calló. Entendía que ella se sintiera traicionada y triste, era una mujer después de todo, una mujer enamorada de un hombre que no la podía corresponder.

Oh, Dios, ¡¡me siento sucia!! ¡¡Siento que no merezco la pena, la vida!! Estoy quejándome porque él no me ama... pero el hombre al que amo acaba de perder su corazón... - las lágrimas seguían cayendole por las mejillas creando surcos en su cara. - Me siento tan triste... - sollozó con fuerza.

Y se derrumbó, llorando con el corazón partido, deseando ser ella la que estuviera muerta en aquel momento, y no Black, el único que le daba vida a Lupin, que ahora estaba muerto sin él.

Lupin seguía en aquella habitación, observándola. Era la habitación de su amado, que ya nunca volvería a estar allí.

Podía oler su aroma, incluso sentir su calidez entre las sábanas de su cama....

Resultaba tan grande y vacía sin él.... La casa, en realidad, era demasiado enorme, triste y vacía sin su presencia.

Se dio cuenta de que algo sobresalía del colchón de la cama, algo que casi pasaba desapercibido, y que había sido guardado con premura.

Recordó que cuando fué a llamar a Sirius, pocas horas antes, vió cómo tocaba nervioso su cama ; diciéndole que sólo estaba arreglando lo que el sinvergüenza de su elfo doméstico no había bien, y con esa idea se conformó.

Gateó hasta allí, y tiró de aquello, que resultó ser un ibro de hojas blancas, llenas de sus letras, y fechadas en cada borde.

Un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios, dándose cuenta de que era un diario ; Sirius hacía lo mismo que él.... Se preguntaba qué era lo que él escribió en aquellas hojas, y se puso a devorarlas, sabiendo que desconocía muchas cosas de su amor.

Pero, al llegar a una de las últimas hojas, se quedó pálido, leyendo una y otra vez lo que ponía en aquella hoja, con letras rojas y de trazos gruesos y seguros.

"Él no lo sabe, pues no le he dicho aún nada, pero creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por él. Su proximidad me inquieta, y sus dulces ojos se clavan en mí como dagas, en la soledad de mi cama y mis noches esos ojos siempre me acompañan... y me perturban."

Aguantó la respiración, y consiguió pasar la página, con manos temblorosas, leyendo los sentimientos de su vida, de su amor, que por ironías del destino no se le habían concedido hasta después de su muerte.

"Ahora estoy seguro. Le quiero. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo decírselo, no creo que sea correcto. Por otra parte, siento que a él le pasa lo mismo, pero... no puedo estar seguro. Ah, cuánto daría por estrecharlo entre mis brazos y besarlo. Si supieras cuanto te quiero.. Lupin.."

Un grito ahogado precedió a un sollozo del hombre, que sentía cómo su interior se desgarraba, como si un animal le clavase las afiladas uñas desde su interior, intentando salir a la superficie atravesándole.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

" ¡¡¡¡Me quería!!!! ¡¡¡¡Me QUERÍA!!!! " – gritaba para sus adentros. – "¡¡¡¡ Y no lo he sabido hasta el final ¡!!! Si tan solo yo hubiera tenido el coraje suficiente, si hubiera sido valiente... ¡¡¡¡ por lo menos nos hubieramos amado !!! "

Sus ojos, anegados en lágrimas, no le dejaban ver apenas nada de lo que le rodeaba. Desesperado, exhausto y descompuesto, pensó en la única salida para él.

Se dirigió hacia donde había dejado la varita, tirada sobre la mesa, y se apuntó el cráneo con ella. Quería acabar con aquel sufrimiento, y qué mejor manera que acabar con su vida.

De su boca surgió un alarido exasperado, sollozó, gritó, aulló.... Y quiso recitar un conjuro ; el avada kedavra, el más mortífero de entre todas las maldiciones, el que sólo los mortífagos invocaban, pero que muchos más conocían. Sus labios se movieron lentamente, susurrando con lentitud las palabras, pero no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase.

Hermione y Tonks, que al oír sus gritos exasperados cruzaron como balas la casa, abrieron a empellones la puerta, y Tonks, medio borracha y oyendo voces inexistentes, aulló la maldición, pensando que lo atacaban los mortífagos, que habrían llegado hasta allí para acabar el trabajo empezado.

Hermione se llevó las manos a los labios, viendo la estampa y sabiendo lo sucedido.

Lupin descansaba en el suelo, inerte ; su cara, triste y surcada de lágrimas, con sus ojos avellana llenos de paz, reflejaba el momentáneo dolor que sintió, con la varita en la mano y con evidentes signos de haber querido acabar con su vida por el dolor que sentía.

Y Tonks, que se había quedado helada en el dintel de la puerta, dejó caer su varita, precipitándose con los ojos desorbitados sobre el cuerpo de Lupin, llorando desesperadamente, suplicando por él, abrazándole y meciendo su cuerpo como si lo estuviera acunando.

Su mirada, vacía, se perdía en los ojos de aquel hombre sin vida, que ahora, con fortuna, estaría junto a su amor.


End file.
